That Cherry is Mine
by Aozu Misora
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke tak pernah menyangka bahwa perasaannya pada "Cherry" akan membawanya dalam drama kehidupan yang tak ia duga sebelumnya. Bahkan sosok "Cherry" itu sendiri begitu tak terduga. Seluruh hidupnya menjadi tak terduga. Semua karena "Cherry". "Cherry"-nya. / "Perjodohan? Apa itu, niichan?"/ First Chapter; Where It Begins.


Sang surya tampak memancarkan cahayanya. Menyapa seluruh dunia dengan kehangatannya, mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada gelapnya malam yang membuai seluruh anak manusia dalam dunia lain yang disebut-sebut sebagai alam mimpi. Dan kini, matahari tersenyum ramah menggandeng tangan semua orang meninggalkan alam mimpi menuju realita, menjalankan kegiatan sehari-hari yang menjadi rutinitas.

Di tengah hiruk pikuk Konoha yang dipadati oleh kesibukan semua orang, di sebuah rumah bergaya tradisional—sangat kontras dengan perumahan mewah yang mengelilinginya, seorang anak kecil tengah asik merangkai bunga-bunga di pekarangan rumahnya membentuk sebuah mahkota, begitu asyik tenggelam dalam khayalannya sebagai seorang puteri dalam kerajaannya sendiri. Merasakan kehangatan matahari namun tetap tidak keluar dari alam mimpinya walau tanpa memejamkan mata.

Rambut merah mudanya terlihat serasi dengan warna-warni bunga yang kini melekat indah di sana. Benar-benar terlihat bagaikan seorang puteri. Ia terus menikmati dunianya tanpa menyadari bahwa sepasang iris sekelam malam telah tersihir oleh pesonanya.

Bagaikan ksatria dari kerajaan lain yang hanya bisa mengamati sang puteri dari kejauhan, itulah yang tengah dilakukan oleh anak laki-laki tersebut dari kamarnya yang kebetulan memang terletak di lantai atas. Bagaikan sebuah rutinitas, ia bahkan sudah mengetahui kapan gadis di sana akan keluar dan bermain di pekarangannya seperti sekarang ini serta kapan ia akan kembali ke rumahnya. Tak sekalipun ia melihat sang dara keluar dari sangkarnya yang nyaman. Sang dara yang bahkan tak ia ketahui namanya.

"Cherry, ayo makan! _Kaasan_ sudah siapkan nasi goreng kesukaanmu."

Ralat, ia mengetahui nama panggilan gadis mungil yang menyahuti panggilan sang ibu sebelum masuk kembali ke rumahnya yang unik itu—tradisional di tengah-tengah modernitas. Seunik warna surai yang tergerai indah sampai ke bahunya. Seunik nama panggilan yang sama sekali tak sesuai dengan suasana Jepang yang begitu kental di rumahnya.

"_Cherry_…"

Tanpa sadar, tokoh utama lelaki pada cerita ini menggumamkan nama sang puteri yang telah menjerat hatinya itu. Berulang-ulang. Bagaikan sebuah mantera yang terus menyedotnya ke dalam pesona musim semi sang Cherry.

Ya, tanpa ia sadari, akan ada banyak hal yang terjadi mulai saat ini.

Semua tentang ia, juga _Cherry _-nya.

.

_**I present to you**_

_**A Naruto Fanfiction**_

_**.**_

_**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**While, the main idea of this story belongs to my bestiest, Victoria**_

_**And of course, the plot and the whole story is purely mine.**_

_**.**_

_**Warning: Rate M for reasons; Hurt/Comfort; OOC; Rush-plotted; Bad writing; so from now on, I assure you to push the 'Back' button instead of giving stupid flame to my story.**_

_**.**_

_**But please, concrete this story. I will gladly appreciate that.**_

**.**

_**Happy Reading**_**.**

**.**

.

"_Otanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu, _Hinata-_chaaan_…" kata-kata yang sama terus terlontar dari bibir para tamu yang berdatangan pada acara ulang tahun satu-satunya anak perempuan dalam keluarga Uchiha. Uchiha Hinata.

Sepanjang acara itu, semburat kemerahan tak hentinya menghiasi pipi ranum Hinata yang kini genap berusia 10 tahun itu.

Selagi ayah, ibu, dan kakak tertuanya—Itachi—tengah sibuk menyambut tamu, terutama keluarga dan kerabat dekat yang berdatangan pada hari istimewa anak kedua dalam keluarga mereka, Sasuke malah sibuk mengedarkan pandangannya mencari warna _pink_ yang tentunya akan terlihat mencolok dalam lautan cokelat dan hitam yang menjadi mahkota bagi kepala setiap manusia yang memenuhi rumah—mansionnya ini.

"Sasuke-_kun_, tidak baik melamun sendirian dalam acara semeriah ini."

Tidak.

_Pink _yang ia cari bukanlah warna _pink_ yang menwarnaii geraian indah rambut wanita dewasa yang tengah melangkah ke arahnya.

Yang ia harapkan adalah gadis kecil yang mewarisi pigmen _pink_ tersebut dari wanita ini.

Ya, wanita ini adalah ibu dari Cherry yang ia tunggu-tunggu sedari tadi.

Tapi tunggu, dimana Cherry?

"Hinata-_chan, otanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu," _wanita itu memberikan sebuah ciuman di dahi kakaknya dan sebuah hadiah yang dibalut oleh kertas dan pita yang warnanya senada. Lavender.

"_A-arigatou, ba-san,_" Hinata hanya bisa menunduk tersipu menerima hadiah dari tetangganya itu.

"Louisa-_san_, apa kabar?" Sasuke bisa melihat ibunya menyentuhkan pipinya ke pipi Louisa—wanita berambut _pink_ itu.

"Baik, bagaimana denganmu, Mikoto-_san_?" Louisa balik bertanya.

"Haha, bisa kau lihat sendiri betapa sibuknya aku mengurus acara ulang tahun Hinata-_chan_," Mikoto tertawa renyah, "ngomong-ngomong, dimana Cherry? Kau tak mengajaknya ikut serta?"

'_NICE, KAASAN!'_

Sasuke tak bisa menyembunyikan antusiasme yang ia rasakan saat Ibunya—secara kebetulan—menanyakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Ah, Cherry," jawab Louisa, "_Gomenne, _tapi Cherry sedang sakit. Kau tahu sendiri, kan, kalau daya tahan tubuhnya tak begitu baik."

"Ya, aku tahu. Dasar _Westerns." _Louisa hanya bisa tertawa menanggapi candaan Mikoto. Ya, ia memang bukan warga negara Jepang asli. Pernikahannya dengan Haruno Tadase menyebabkan ia harus ikut pindah ke Jepang dan menjadi warga negara Jepang bersama suaminya.

Sasuke tertunduk. Jadi itu sebabnya Cherry tak bisa datang ke sini. Padahal ia begitu ingin mengajaknya berteman, melakukan interaksi dua arah dan bukan lagi menjadi seorang pengamat dari kejauhan.

"Sasuke," suara sang Ibu mengisi ruang telinganya, menyadarkan si bungsu dari semua lamunannya, "bisa antarkan kue-kue ini ke rumah Cherry? Yah, kau belum pernah bertemu dengannya secara langsung, kan?"

Detik itu juga, Sasuke mengangguk.

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

Rumah ini ternyata berbeda dari apa yang Sasuke bayangkan. Terlepas dari dekorasinya yang tradisional, perabotan yang menghiasi bagian dalamnya begitu modern, namun tidak kontras dengan suasana tradisional yang telah tercipta. Kombinasi yang begitu indah, sangat memanjakan mata. Bahkan untuk sementara waktu, Sasuke lupa akan tujuan utamanya datang kemari. Hingga sebuah pintu yang ia lewati langsung menyadarkan ia hanya dengan membaca papan nama yang melekat di sana.

_**Cherry's Room**_

Cherry …

Ini … kamar Cherry? Cherry-nya?

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Diiringi suara gendang yang berdentum-dentum dari dalam dadanya, ia mengulurkan tangannya, meraih dan memutar kenop pintu itu serta membukanya.

Berusaha untuk tak mengganggu tidur nyenyak sang puteri, Sasuke kini bertindak bagaikan ksatria yang mengantarkan sebuah hadiah dari seorang pangeran—yang ia yakini sebagai dirinya sendiri—dan kembali tersihir oleh pemandangan di depannya.

Cherry yang tertidur pulas… membelakanginya.

Tubuh mungilnya yang putih mulus, surai merah mudanya yang indah, mengundang tangan Sasuke untuk mengusap helaian lembut dengan warna yang menyerupai bunga khas negaranya itu.

"Nggh …"

Bagaikan merespon usapan tangan Sasuke, gadis kecil itu mengeluarkan suaranya. Hanya sebentar, namun berhasil membuat Sasuke terpaku, kembali terjerat dalam pesona Cherry-nya.

Suaranya.

Rambutnya.

Siluet tubuhnya.

Semua. Semua hal dalam diri Cherry-nya berhasil menimbulkan getaran aneh di dalam dada si bungsu Uchiha kecil. Ia, yang kini mengalami emosi tak terdefinisi, yang masih belum ia mengerti, namun begitu ia nikmati.

Ya, Uchiha Sasuke. Kau telah jatuh cinta pada sang Cherry. Cherry yang bahkan tak kau ketahui namanya.

**=o=o=o=o=o=**

"_Ara, _kau kenapa, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Mikoto kala mendapati Sasuke yang melangkah masuk ke rumah dengan wajah merona merah.

"Eh? A-aku tidak apa-apa, _Okaasan_." Sasuke tergagap. Ia merasakan wajahnya semakin memanas, menimbulkan sensasi yang begitu asing, yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Entah sihir apa yang menerpanya sejak ia keluar dari kamar Cherry hingga wajahnya terus terasa aneh seperti ini.

Wanita dengan warna rambut serupa dengan Sasuke itu hanya tersenyum. Ia jelas tahu apa yang tengah dialami oleh anak bungsunya ini. Hanya saja ia menganggap bahwa rasa yang terdapat di hati Sasuke sebagai perasaan yang hanya sekedar hinggap dalam nurani anaknya, dan akan pergi dengan sendirinya seiring berjalannya waktu.

"Cucilah wajahmu, Sasuke-_kun_. _Kaasan_ yakin kau akan merasa lebih baik."

Sasuke mengangguk patuh dan bergegas ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan hiruk pikuk pesta ulang tahun yang diselenggarakan di halaman rumahnya.

Keran yang terbuka mengalirkan air yang ditampung oleh kedua telapak tangan mungil si bungsu Uchiha, yang kemudian membasuhkan cairan bening segar itu ke permukaan wajahnya. _Kaasan_-nya benar, dia merasa lebih baik setelah membasuh wajahnya seperti ini. Perlahan, sensasi panas itu mulai pergi meninggalkan wajahnya.

Pandangan Sasuke kini terpaku ke cermin yang terdapat di wastafelnya. Pikirannya menerawang, mengingat kembali rangkaian peristiwa yang ia alami di rumah Cherry. Cherry-nya. Cherry yang bahkan belum ia lihat wajahnya dari dekat.

Baiklah, kini tokoh utama pria kita merutuki kebodohannya yang terlalu hanyut akan pesona gadis kecil yang membelakanginya dalam tidur dan mengeluarkan beberapa gumaman yang begitu manis baginya. Dan entah kenapa, ia sama sekali tak berpikir untuk melihat wajah puterinya itu dari dekat.

Lebih tepatnya, ia tak memiliki keberanian untuk melakukan itu.

Apa yang akan terjadi jika seandainya Cherry membuka matanya dan mendapati sosok lelaki asing di hadapannya, memandanginya dengan begitu intens, dan—yang terpenting—berada di dalam kamarnya? Tentu ia akan dianggap laki-laki tak sopan yang masuk ke kamar seorang gadis tanpa izin. Oh, ia tak berani membayangkan reaksi orangtuanya jika sampai Cherry mengadu akan hal itu.

Dan rasa takut itulah yang mendorong Sasuke melangkah keluar dari kamar Cherry dan meletakkan kue dari _Kaasan_-nya di atas meja yang terdapat di ruang makan. Kemudian dengan kecepatan penuh kembali ke rumahnya.

Di sinilah ia sekarang, dihantui oleh rasa penasaran akan wajah gadis yang telah menjeratnya.

"Cherry …"

**=o=o=o=o=o=**

Tiga bulan berlalu sejak saat itu. Sasuke masih tetap setia dengan kebiasaannya memandangi Cherry yang sepertinya tak menyadari kejadian itu, saat dimana seorang Ksatria yang selama ini mengamatinya dari kejauhan, telah melihatnya dalam jarak yang lebih dekat. Walau tetap saja, Ksatria itu masih belum mendapat kesempatan untuk melihat dengan jelas wajah sang Puteri yang kini tengah menangis setelah sebelumnya tersandung oleh akar pohon di halamannya dan jatuh tersungkur.

Seandainya bisa, ia ingin sekali berada di sana saat itu juga dan membantunya berdiri, mengobati lukanya, bahkan ada dorongan aneh dari dalam diri Sasuke untuk memeluk Cherry-nya, meredakan isak tangisnya. Tapi sayangnya ia keduluan. Sosok dewasa Cherry-nya kini bergegas menuju halaman dan melakukan semuanya.

"Ssshh. Jangan menangis lagi, sayang. _Kaasan_ disini. Ssh-ssh-ssh. Ayo masuk. _Kaasan_ akan bersihkan lukamu dan membelikan es krim _strawberry_ untukmu."

Dan sang tetangga di sana hanya bisa menghela napas panjang melihat sosok sang gadis yang menghilang di bawah naungan atap rumahnya.

**=o=o=o=o=o=**

"PINDAH RUMAH?"

Tidak. Sasuke tak bisa memercayainya. Yang benar saja! Baru empat bulan berlalu sejak ulang tahun kakaknya. Dan sekarang Cherry akan pindah? Demi Tuhan. Dia bahkan belum sempat melihat wajah Cherry.

"_Gomenne_, Sasuke-_kun_," suara lirih sang kakak—Uchiha Hinata—terdengar, "_Kaasan_ tidak memberitahumu, ya?"

Gelengan kepala cepat dari sang adik memberi jawaban yang cukup.

Itachi menepuk pundak Sasuke lembut, "mereka akan berangkat sekarang. Aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi _Tousan _dan _Kaasan _seakan enggan memberitahumu tentang ini. Yang aku ingat, mereka sempat membicarakan perjodohan—atau hal semacam itu.

Kedua alis Sasuke bertaut. "Perjodohan? Apa itu, _niichan_?"

"Itu …" Uchiha sulung yang satu ini nampak kebingungan, "kau akan mengerti saat kau dewasa nanti."

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Jelas itu bukanlah jawaban yang dia harapkan.

"Kenapa _niichan_ tidak beritahu aku sekarang saja?"

Lelaki berusia 15 tahun itu hanya terkekeh, tangannya mengacak-acak surai hitam sang adik yang terpaut delapan tahun dengannya itu.

"Ada banyak hal yang belum perlu kau ketahui sebelum saatnya tiba, _baka otouto._"

.

.

.

.

.

—**Tsuzuku—**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

_Saaaa. Hisashiburi, minna-saaaannn! \\(^o^)/_

Sudah lama sekali Sora tak mengisi _archive_ fanfiction ini. Umm, barangkali setengah tahun? Entahlah. Heheh.

Oke, kali ini Sora hadir dengan sebuah karya semi-kolaborasi dengan sahabat baik Sora di sekolah, **Vicky**, yang melahirkan ide ini dari sebuah perbincangan klise di masa hukuman karena sama-sama terlambat ke sekolah.

**Vic: **, baka! Kenapa kau memberitahu aib kita disini?

**Sora: **Tadinya aku mau membuatnya terlihat keren; membicarakan ide ini pada jam pelajaran. Dan aku ingat, aku adalah anak polos yang tak boleh berbohong. Syalalalala~

**Vic** : Baiklah. Hey, nanti sewaktu part yang ber-rated M itu jangan cantumkan namaku ya, aku sama sekali tidak ambil bagian dalam imajinasi part yang satu itu. *innocent face*

**Sora: **Haah, sudah kubilang, kan. Aku anak polos yang tak bisa berbohong. Sedangkan kau adalah manusia mesum yang bisanya hanya menyalahkan aku dalam segala hal. Terutama di bidang yang sebenarnya adalah makanan rutin bagimu.

**Vic: **Pada akhirnya aku harus mengacungkan jempol atas kerja kerasmu menulis fic ini di JAM PELAJARAN.

**Sora: **HEI! JANGAN BONGKAR AIB DI SINI. Akh! Baiklah. Aku anak polos yang pintar dan tak butuh belajar. Jadi tak ada salahnya, kan?

JADIIIIII, di cerita ini, konfliknya akan sedikit lebih rumit dan cenderung pada … drama? Salahkan Vic yang menghabiskan waktunya di depan televisi sepanjang hari menonton sinetron dan telenovela—Baiklah. Itu tak sepenuhnya benar, sih.

Hmm. Di chapter kedua, Sora akan langsung men-_skip_ waktunya dan kita akan berhadapan dengan kedua tokoh utama kita yang sudah dewasa. Daan, drama pun dimulaai!

Cukup sekian basa-basinya, _minna-san_. Bagaimana _chapter___pertama ini menurut kalian?

Silahkan review~

**Sign,**

.

.

.

.

**Aozu Misora **and **Vic**


End file.
